Voldemort's Dark Secret
by LenKenChel
Summary: Be amazed as Harry battles fiendish fiends in this epic adventure about a young boy struggling to find his true identity in a world that leaves the weak to be eaten and lets the strong eat with ferocious appetite, spraying their surroundings with carnage.


centerVoldemort's Dark Secret/centerhr  
  
pVoldemort turned around. "I knew you'd come Harry."   
  
pHarry thrust his wand in to the air, "I've come to kill you, Voldemort!" He aimed his wand at Voldemort and said, "This time one of us WILL die!"   
  
p"Very well, Harry. But I have something to tell you. Harry, I am your father..................'s father's, father's, uncle's, son's, dog's, previous master's, mother's, great aunt's, sister's, brother's, son's, goldfish's, mother's, owner's, father."   
  
pHarry paused. Blinked. "What?!"   
  
p"In other words, Harry, I'm not related to you in any way, so let's just get this over with."   
  
pA blue beam of light shot out from Harry's wand. Almost instantly in reply, a red beam of light shot out of Voldemort's wand. Harry swung his wand angrily at Voldemort. Voldemort dodged it.   
  
p"Be careful Harry, I think your anger's getting the best of you," he said with a wry smile. The two proceeded to fence at each other back and forth. Suddenly the two beams of light crossed and an American Flag appeared between them. They both drew back and said in puzzlement, "But we're British!" Abruptly, the American Flag disappeared and the two continued to duel. Voldemort spoke again in a raspy voice, "Harry, Hermione is your twin sister." Harry's face flared in anger. He swung erratically at Voldemort. Seizing Harry's moment of weakness, Voldemort swung his wand precisely at Harry's wrist. Harry's hand fell limply to the floor. Harry yelled in pain and Voldemort let out a menacing laugh. Harry fell to the floor cradling the stump of his wrist. Voldemort stepped forward to finish him off. Just then they both looked up at the sound of footsteps. Elderly Professor Flitwick appeared at the door. Harry and Voldemort watched as Pr. Flitwick moved slowly forward on his cane. Pr. Flitwick peered at Harry.   
  
p"Help you I will," he said. Professor Flitwick dropped his cane and took out his wand. Then a strange high-pitched sound came out of his mouth. "OooooooWaaaaaaaaah!" Flitwick then jumped into the air just as a purple beam of light shot out from his wand. The tiny teacher flipped off the wall and began fighting with Voldemort. Finally after a grueling battle, Voldemort fell. Professor Flitwick cut him in half and shoved him off a cliff.   
  
p"No!" Harry shouted, "He was my father's, father's, father's, uncle's, son's, dog's, previous master's, mother's, great aunt's, sister's, brother's, son's, goldfish's, mother's, owner's, father!" Flitwick put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.   
  
p"Harry, even if Voldemort was your father's, father's, father's, uncle's, son's, dog's, previous master's, mother's, great aunt's, sister's, brother's, son's, goldfish's, mother's, owner's, father, choose to go to the dark side he did."   
  
p"I guess you're right," Harry said. Flitwick retrieved his cane and limped out the door. Harry lay on the ground wrapping his stump in his robes. Unable to get up by himself he lay there waiting for help and wondering why Flitwick hadn't helped him. After a few minutes of pondering this, Ron and Hermione came running in. Hermione raced forward, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.   
  
p"Bleh!" said Harry, spitting.   
  
p"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked. "I thought you loved me."   
  
p"I do Hermione, it's just...well...you're my twin sister." Harry said.   
  
p"What?!!" Hermione said in disbelief and then fainted as Ron ran forward. "Yes!!" he said gleefully. Ron winked at Harry, scooped Hermione up into his arms, and carried her out of the room. Harry lay in bewilderment.   
  
p"Uh...guys...what about me?" But they were already gone. Again Harry had to wait for help. An hour passed before Fred and George Weasley walked into the room.   
  
p"Hey Harry! Our experiment worked! Check out our clone army of Snapes!"   
  
p"Oh, that's just grand." Harry mumbled under his breath. Just then Fred waved his hand, stepped back, and a whole army of Snapes came marching in.   
  
p"Their intelligence has been altered so they'll do whatever we want them to," said Fred. "Also we've enhanced their ageing 'cause obviously baby Snapes wouldn't be much good in a battle. Strangely, however, the original Snape wanted a clone to himself, completely unaltered. Well, Harry, best be leaving you now! Got to get these Snapes trained up a bit in case there's a war!"   
  
p"But WAIT!!!" said Harry, "I..." But the twins and Snapes had already gone. Being once again left alone, Harry waited cold on the floor. Finally, Snape walked in with a small boy at his side.   
  
p"Why Harry," he said, "your hand is gone."   
  
p"Really." Harry said sarcastically.   
  
pSnape pretended not to hear and said, "Let me introduce you to my son, Severus Jr."   
  
p"Charmed, I'm sure," replied Harry.   
  
p"Well, Harry," said Snape, hurt, "If you're going to be rude about it, then I'm just going to leave." And he did, along with his "son." All of a sudden, Dusty came running into the room.   
  
p"Harry, I've been admiring you from afar, very far," she said. She came closer. "Oh, Harry, you're hurt! Are you alright?" But Harry wasn't listening. He was staring into Dusty's big, beautiful eyes. "Hello? Harry? Oh no! He's gone into shock!"   
  
p"Oh! No, I haven't. I'm doing...fine!" Harry flashed her a big smile. "Will you take me to the hospital wing...umm...the long way?" Harry asked her charmingly. Dusty smiled and scooped him up into her arms. "Oh, and Dusty, stay with me awhile." They left the room and lived happily ever after, as did Ron and Hermione. Until…br  
  
brcenterTo be continued…/center 


End file.
